The Toa Ertheka: The Awakening
by cheong.yewfong
Summary: Right after the peaceful world of Bionicle was now restored, a new evil attempts to plague again, now stronger even than the Makutas. To the matoran's despair, the Toa Nuva can do nothing to it, and there was no Mata Nui to fight against it. Yet, to the belief, if there is darkness, there will always be light. If there is new evil, there will always be new heroes.
1. Changing directions

**I've been thinking about this story for quite a while, and finally a chance to write it down, hoping this would be my OFFICIAL fanfic (not the two horrible ones I've posted a year or two ago.) **

**Wow. Something really long for a chapter 1. 0.0 **

* * *

_"Sis! Can we play hide and seek?" My brother's cheeky face, splotched with a faint cover of freckles, decorated with a sweet grin and a flash of white teeth peeking from his thin lips. I looked lazily into the chilling blue eyes of his, and gave a small sound of laziness._

_It was far too comfortable here, under the bed of moss, surrounded by flowers which carried a string of wonderful fragrance. Butterflies fluttered around, the color of the wings filtered into my sterling silver eyes by the seeps of sunlight that managed to escape the protective shades of the grasses, the sky a bright blue. The sound of the stream that carried crystal clear water flowed not far from me and my brother, placing a small touch of whole breathtaking scene was like picture stolen from heaven._

_There was no lullaby audible, but I feel one. The one sang by Mother Nature._

_"Hmm... can I have a rest first?" I knew I wasn't getting a merciful answer. My brother was only five, and who can blame him for being so energized?_

_"Aw, c'mon, Big Sis, we've rested long enough! Please please please?" He begged, giving me those irresistible puppy eyes again._

_I stretched lazily, and snickered in defeat. "Alright, you. Just wait for me to get up..." I let out a abrupt grunt as I slowly got into a standing position, now my turn to tower my brother. "Who's turn to seek?" I looked down at him._

_"Your turn!" He giggled, and zipped off to a place to hide._

_I sighed. Finding him here would be as hard as finding a needle in a haystack. He knew every corner, every turn or swerve or dead road here, the do's and don'ts of the navigation in this mysterious garden he found a year ago._

_Me? He dragged me here a week ago, and I decided to stick to this comfortable place, in case I get lost or anything._

_I turned my face to the rough bark of the trees, and started dragging the counting so he gets more time to hide and not complain that I didn't give enough time when I find him._

_As I finally landed on ten, I swerved back._

_"HERE I COME, ALEX!"_

_No answer._

_I started creeping around the corners of the lush world of nature, hoping to find a hint to my brother's location, a hair, some doodles on the soil path. I started to linger around, wave after wave of disappointment flushed over as I leaped sharply into a hole, bush, tree branch, I even went through the bed of flowers Alex liked to hide in and smell the natural perfume thoroughly._

_No sign of him, nothing._

_Finally, I pushed away the determination clouding the fact that I'm not having a chance of finding him, and went back to the normal place where I had counted down the time I gave Alex to hide._

_"Alright, Alex, you win! I can't find you!"_

_Only the rustle of the leaves answered me._

_A wave of confusion rushed in. "Hey, you can come out now!"_

_Still nothing had heard my yell._

_"Alex?" I yelled once more. "C'mon, stop it! I said you won already!"_

_"Alex! Oh Alex! You know your name, don't you?"_

* * *

_That was the last time I saw him._

I screamed for him again and again till my throat felt sore and dry, and even went back home to call mom. Mom freaked out, and called the cops.

There was utterly no sign of him in the garden, no sign that he exited the garden as well. There was only a string of footsteps of his crocs running along into a leafy corridor, and, at some pace, the footsteps stopped. The police even checked the walls, but no clue either.

But he wasn't the first family member we lost.

Papa had disappeared as well, six months ago.

We were having a family party, when a knock came interrupting the merry atmosphere, and dad went to get it. We thought it might be Ken, our neighbour.

An hour went, and papa was still not coming back. Mom decided to get him, but when she came back, she was weeping terribly, the mascara already dripping from her eyes. She never told us why, but when she called the police and told them about papa, I knew what was happening.

I locked myself in a room and cried as loud as possible, praying Alex wouldn't know it and wouldn't be allowed to touch the

Then my own brother disappeared, and I knew my family was falling down from a chunk of gold which radiated merry heat, to a pile of ash dampened with tears.

Now it was only me and my mom. There was no problems for the financial bills, but the hardship to resist the mysterious loss we had experienced was rough.

Seven years later, it was my turn to disappear.

* * *

"Class, are you even paying attention?" Mrs Scott's cane whipped on my desk, causing my heart to leap out of my chest. "If you're not, do it now, because I'm gonna say something really important now!" The emerald eyes of her was shining with pure seriousness, nothing joking or loose.

I sighed, leaning on my chair in boredom. My heart returned to a slow pace, as if it was slowed by a small lullaby. My mind felt the cobwebs gathering around it from the lack of brainstrom. It was complete hell for the world of entertainment. Yeah, right. Whichever history teacher says it's important, it would be the same gibberish as the other things that she or he will say monotonously in class.

"Tomorrow, we will be setting off to the National Museum, where we will learn the orgins of World War two, and Woodrow Wilson, as well as other National leaders."

The urge to slump onto the desk, what you call 'facedesk', was irresistible.

Still boring.

When she finally finished listing the names and place we were gonna head for the next day, I just settle down and fumbled around with my pendant, laced by a chain from my mother. The pendant was from my father, before he disappeared. Before we started moaning about everything that had linked us together. It was made of pure gold, having the shape of a prism square with a six edged star surrounding it, and a diamond in the center.

I closed my eyes briefly, and reminisced the memory of my father's wrinkled smile, my father's bicolored eyes again, one hazel one green. It was odd, but it made him who he was, a fantasy lover, a strong believer of magic. I loved him dearly, so much I was hoping to sacrifice my life to save him from wherever he was.

When I opened my eyes, the ringing bell blared it's shrill cry once simultaneously, and everyone got up with bright cheers and their eyes gleamed in relief as the school came to its end.

I met Rachel when I was shoving my history notes back into my locker. She was flinging her ginger curls up and down her shoulder when she met me with a flash of her snow white teeth. She was already knew about the trip, and it, somehow, excited her. Then it was all explained when she started talking about one of the security guy there being 'hot', 'cute', etc.

I could just listen to her 'love talking' while I finished putting everything into the locker, and hauled my drab bag up, my face emotionless. "Hey, Rachel, I have to go now, talk to you later, and good luck getting that guy." I finally flashed a reassuring smile to her, and she blushed. before going off, whistling 'That's a Very Good Fellow Indeed'.

I know, weird for a girl.

There's always a trend for girls in high school. Whenever some gal gets addicted to girly stuff like nail polish, stuff like that, they get into boys too. So far, this is the first time I've ever came across a girl who owns a list of boyfriends she had broke up and dated with, it was so long I think if she wrote it all in small letters it might have touched the ground. Then you will ask how the heck did I get to be friends with a girl like this.

Me and Rachel came traditionally bonded when we were kids, and there's rarely a relationship between childhood buddies being broken up due to anger or indignity. Plus, she's a good, reliable friend I can trust with my secrets, including my bedroom went through a long term transformation into something sci fi.

When I opened the sweet caramel white door, I came face to face to Mom talking merrily to the phone, chatting and tangling her finger among the phone wires, like a teenage girl when she got to line with her crush or boyfriend on. I watched blankly as she called whoever on the line 'sweetie', which sent a punch to my heart. When she place down the phone, she barely acknowledge me, reading her newspapers until I spoke.

"Who's that 'sweetie'?" I whispered, and she jerked her head towards me, her eyes suddenly filled with panic. For the first second, she seem for a loss of words, then she finally cleared her throat, and rose from the couch. "You know which kind of person I'm talking to already, don't you, honey?"

"But what about Papa-"

"Papa have disappeared. I'm afraid we have to put the past away, and embrace the present. We cannot rely on the memories and mourn. Besides, I think you'll love Finn." She flashed me a big smile, the identical one as what Rachel flashed at me back fifteen minutes ago.

"How would I love Finn?" I asked with a tiny spark of incredulousness.

"He's a scholar, and a big fan of fantasy as well, and loves playing jokes." Her tone tried to avoid mine from exploding.

"How long has this gone?" I slumped onto a couch, waiting for a answer.

She looked down at the wooden tiles, and sighed. "Two years."

That hit me like a hammer once again. "Two years you've been keeping this from me?"

"I'm sorry, honey, but-"

"It's not me you have to say sorry to, but to Papa, who had been abandoned by you for two years." I slammed my bag down and stormed into my room, before starting my my research again.

To revive the ultimate idea of, that, most likely, will bring me to the first step of seeing the face of truth, and prove that Alex nor Papa isn't dead yet.

Ever since Alex disappeared, I've been fed up with the mystery disappearance thing, believed both of the disappearance were linked.

My determination had me into a devotion to academics and technology, hoping that I would know anything that can lead me to the center of the crisis. I won't study the heck out of me for nothing. My first step led me to deep exploration of the garden I last saw my brother. I've saw every corners of the room place, and found it really was a good place to hide, with every trap door and hidden passages, tunnels. Whoever who created it was a complete mastermind for gardening.

Unfortunately I can't find anything pretty cool that brings me to Alex.

I also checked everything that was near where the footsteps disappeared. The acidity value of the soil, the leaves, and even micro scratch marks near it. I even used my money painfully extracted from my piggy bank to track down secret paths down. But I can't find anything worth suspicious of. I've checked the whole garden as well, and nothing had been worthy as a result.

Disappointed, I moved to Papa's. I asked everyone in the neighbourhood, Ken, Mr and Mrs Joeseph, if they remembered anything suspicious or odd when it was the night that me and my family partied. I used my tracking analyzer again, and even used all my tracking skills and technology skills to buy a ACTUAL online lie detector for all of them, which gained hatred from the whole neighbourhood, and still found nothing.

Nothing.

It's like there was a portal in front of them and they just stepped in to disappear.

But that sounded barely rational I decided not to accept that belief.

Mom said there was absolutely nothing I can hope on, they had completely disappeared without a trace. I threw her words into a trash can almost immediately.

_There is always a solution to something._ I remember the old said.

And I'm going to find it.

Now, reaching the last resort of my desperate research, I'm starting to think if the satellites had captured something worthy on my doorstep, or in the garden. Nothing exposed to the air and sky can escape the sharp vision of the satellite, right?

I slammed down onto my desk and started typing away in my Mac, which was attached to so many devices and softwares it looked like a lair for a evil techie when you open the door and take a peep from my room. Carefully choosing a satellite symbol, I managed to transfer data into the icon and, somehow, the programme activated itself. Ignoring the fact and taking it as an advantage, I slammed the enter button, I could see the whole layers of security and the center of it, my target.

**YES, I KNOW. I'VE BECOME A TECH FREAK.**

Every single symbol and code streaming into sight was urgent to the long term project. Choosing the correct symbols, I linked them together, forming a anti virus to resist the security bond.

When doing the first attempt, I got a chip of the security code, and finally, managed to hack into the central satellite memory system, where all the trash goes and not really anything worth except for my father and Alex's disappearance, so I double confirmed there's no one who's gonna sack someone for rummaging around the useless pictures. Thrill rose as I connected the code of the memory chip, before typing in the exact coordinates of my house and the address, the exact time. It took me frustratingly long time to scoop the informations back, but eventually I got it all recorded into the head, and pressed enter.

The pictures blipped into sight, and my heart halted as I started to scroll in, then zoomed into a picture of the head of my dad standing in front of a man with a khaki hat resembling what detectives wear in the movies. A drop of sweat slicked off my face, unnatural silence hung, and my heart seemed to slow its beating as I went into another second of the picture, and another, then the next few pictures, showing the situation happening while we had waited for Papa to be back.

At first there was nothing, and they seem to just stand there and talk, then later, my dad bowed his head, and the two went into a red Honda Stream, and drove away from the parking lot soundlessly.

Panicking, I changed the coordinates of the satellite's picture, revealing them driving to somewhere. Slowly, I followed them by listing different locations until they came to a building with the big spider arcing on the entrance.

The National Museum.

I gulped, and my heart plummeted to bewilderment. Why in the world are they driving there? What has the National Museum have to do with my father's disappearance. My mind was too clouded with confusion to track down Alex. As I slumped on my seat, thinking about everything that I had desperately used to uncover everything.

Finally, I had dusted the first step to the crisis.

Finally, this had been to somewhere I can settle and analyze once more.

A plan formed in my mind, covering all the wise instincts of mine and was conquered by my rough personality of impulsiveness.

I'm gonna bring Papa back home, no matter what.

* * *

I woke up with Mom already gone to work as a pharmacist in a international company, and I scrambled up, grabbing my jacket, jeans and sneakers, donning them on, and grabbed my bag before speeding to school by a hasty mount of my bike.

When we reached the Museum, which welcomed me with a imaginary deadly glare from the spider, and the memories of watching the screen yesterday streamed into my mind. Rachel was beside me, and her friends, gossiping to each other, and me staying silent, my fingers, shoved into my jean pockets, fumbling for the gears that were gonna be used for the plan.

There was the principal there, and Mrs Scott, with a few more teachers boring a watchful eye on us, and the unescapable bounds of security cameras. Oh, and workers looking around plus security guards carrying shotguns, batons. Getting information from the security cameras seemed hopeless, but there has to be a possible attempt.

I excused myself to the toilet, and sprang into action, slipping into the darkness and made my way into where I assume the worker's spot is.

Panic rose as I encountered twists and turns in the dark, and I feared that I don't really have the golden memory where I can remember every move I've made. But fate was feeling pitiful, because when I stumbled into a dark section, there was a light signal indicating (SECURITY ROOM. ONLY AUTHORIZED PERSONEL ALLOWED TO ACCESS ROOM)

I felt my heart lighten in joy, and I scrambled to get to the door, only to be stopped by a trip, one of the most fatal mistakes I've ever done in my whole life. As I collapsed, I grabbed a door handle that led to a storage nearby to support myself, only to open the door and get myself into a worse situation by getting flattened by many different objects that looked like minor artifacts.

Fear and trepidation dug a hole in my soul, before I tried to thrash out of my way to free myself before the guards spot me and I'm dead. I was in midway running frantically out of the mess, when a voice paralyzed me:

"Claire?"

I looked back to see Rachel holding a hand inches from her opened mouth, a complete sign of shock. I had the same emotion plastered on my face, but mine was even more confused.

"What are you doing here?" We said in unison.

"I saw you running off the opposite direction of the bathroom, and decided to follow you to see if you're lost or up to something. Why do you have to barge into a antique closet?"

"Closet?" I looked around, and realized it was filled with some rags and jewelry, already dull from lack of use.

"Whatever. What in the world are you doing here?" She exclaimed.

"I got track of my dad. The satellite memory files indicate he went into the museum with some stranger, and I have to know why is he in here!"

Before Rachel had the time to open her mouth to speak, the security door opened, revealing a guard armed with a baton. He stared at both of us, and his eyebrows arched into a nasty U, that means 'you're in trouble'.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting in front of the principal's room, away from the museum. Rachel has been excused for not being guilty, but boy, I am in BIG trouble.

The principal spent ten minutes yelling at a voice so shrill my eardrums could've burst, all the harsh words concerning about 'Privacy, vandalism, breaking into other people's area, not following the flow.' I sighed in disappointment. Not of the 'meeting' with the principal, but my failed 'mission'. if I haven't made that stupid token of haste, I wouldn't have been sitting here.

When he finally finished telling me off, he rose from his seat, and heaved a dull sigh. "I've wasted a lot of time on you, Claire Ryder. But it is my duty, so what can I do? Anyways, there is a package sent straight from school that wants you to receive."

He plopped a package no bigger than a ostrich egg, no smaller than a soda can, which fitted into both of my hands perfectly, shaped like a pear without the slim shapes. Overall, it looked like a thick icicle.

"Take it, and leave my office. Mr Prachett is waiting for you for detention."

Oh, goody. First detention ever. Whoo hoo.

* * *

When I got back from the dreary detention, mom was still not back from her job yet. Then I remembered she had three urgent meetings for the day, and relieved that she didn't disappear, like Papa and Alex did.

Settling down on my desk, I unwrapped the parcel, my heart skipping a beat to see a stone, glowing golden, having the same shape as the parcel, resting in my hands. A hole was punched a few centimeters away from the barely sharp tip, like there was something that was supposed to fit in there. There was also a pin that came with it, at the back having a symbol of two crescents with oddly bent edges circling two smaller dots and one bigger one at the center, on the front surface a empty space to place something with a little pin sticking out of the center.

My eyes darted to the package wrapping, now lying in the trash bin of mine. I fished it out once more, and tried to find a return address, only to find none. There wasn't even a address from where it was sent. I cocked a eyebrow, throwing the wrapping back into the trash bin.

I widened my eyes my soul feeling itself rising and exploding to shreds. Could it be...?

I took my pendant chained to my neck, revealing a small hole punched at the center at the back of the symbol. There was a link. Carefully, I placed the two together, and they fitted perfectly with a click.

My heart skipped a beat, and I examined the pendant as it started to let out a strange glow, a yellow-gold light lining the outlines of the symbol adorning my pendant. It was like the things in the movies, how they actually make things glow, like there was something inside. When I tried to separate the two, there was no use, like they just superglued to each other.

Biting my lip in both anxiety, thrill and curiosity, I started to fumble around the pendant, before returning my attention to the rock. Then I widened my eyes at the rock's hole, then looked at the pendant. Taking it from my neck once more, I compared the size of the hole to my pendant, only, adding even more excitement, they matched perfectly.

I took a deep breath, and tried to link connect things together, into a obvious wrapper of information. The pendant was from my dad. Someone sent this, and it seems to go with the pendant. That means the sender of this knows who my dad is, and may be near him. If I press this inside, who knows, there might be some kind of sci fi holographic stuff projecting out, and my father's image will be there.

I shoved a finger to fit the pendant into the rock, and I widened my eyes in disbelief started to hover from the table, the light from it was intensifying, temporarily blinding me. My mind was screaming at me to get out, back into the world of rationality.

This was way too fantasized. This was way too much to be believed.

As the light faded to it's normal warm glow, I reached to take it down, and for once, I wished I didn't.

A electrifying sensation sped through my hand, contacting my veins and pulverizing them. Then pain, no, agony, flowed into the body, stinging every nerves, tormenting my mind, causing my eyes to shut close. The pain only grew, ignoring the protest my body was sending, my voice was screaming, my instincts tried to resist. My consciousness was on the verge of collapsing.

My knees buckled as I kneeled onto the carpet, and I had to support myself with my arms, which were barely in use, suffering from the sudden mass of pain.

Suddenly, all of them disappeared, and I was tossed into nothingness.

* * *

_Little one. _

_I opened my eyes, and turned face to face to a sky of midnight black, adorned by millions of tiny sparks of stars, shining like diamonds. The sensation of floating was unimaginable, and that brought a combination of bewilderment and horror to my face. _

_There is nothing to fear, little one._

_"Where... where am I?" I stuttered, flinging my arms trying to sustain my balance, which seemed really hard __to. _

_"Where two of your paths separate." I blinked in confusion at the deep voice that gave the answer, and I tried to press my insanity down. _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"You have done things beyond a limit of a normal mundane girl could wield, thanks to the determination you have for your family. Now, I am here to grant your wish, but this require a price." _

_"Name it." My fingers balled into fists. _

_"This has nothing to do with the financial currency of your world. But a life, a devotion to it. If you choose to accept it, you will face a world of unimaginable secrets, adventures. Everything you take in will be hard to believe, rely on. You have to do more than saving your parents and returning them to your world. If you prefer not, your life will resume as a normal girl and the memory of this will be erased, your family remained lost. One is straight, one is twisted, rough and dangerous. Are you willing to risk this to save your family?" _

_I looked down, into the abyss of stars, the answer already clear in my mind. This was the chance that I can finally uncover the true face of my family's secret. This is the true step, where all my years of hardworking, devotion to my parents will be deserved. I will have the chance to uncover them all, and bring them back, and we can reunite as one again. _

_The the other hand, my mind was exploding from incredulousness. This was way too stupid, illogical, and out of the bounds of the limit of imagination._

_I closed my eyes, and rewinded everything I've been through, so brief but real. _

_"I will choose the rough one. I will face everything that I need to, everything to do to get back with my family." I said determinedly._

_The voice chuckled that vibrated through the universe. "I cannot sense any more determination as strong as this. Very well, your destiny will begin here."_

_The next second, my world turned pitch black, and I plummeted once more, into nothingness._

* * *

**Critical reviews are welcomed too. **

**(CAN I HAVE AT LEAST ONE REVIEW? I'M BEGGING HERE!) **


	2. Welcome to Wonderland, Alice

**Firstly, I don't know how Lewa can link vocabulary like that, but I tried my best. *sighs* You'll know when you read it.**

**Second things second: I DO NOT OWN BIONICLE. **

* * *

I was welcomed back to consciousness, my eyes opening to see a bright sun letting down a soft coating of sunlight on the area. Still sore from the agonizing pain, every muscle of mine ached terribly, pulling down my spirits. My eyes darted around, and saw that I had come to a unfamiliar area of the quiet atmosphere belonging to a jungle, the crickets and the rustle of the trees the only sounds audible. Trees surrounded the empty patch of soil I was sitting on, like calm beasts watching me.

I shook the unnecessary thoughts off, and focused on the strange encounter of the deep voice. So this is where the voice said as 'unimaginable world'. Wow. I quirked my lips as I managed to settle into a sitting position. Then I felt my body motion getting weird, like I just lost a leg or something.

I closed my eyes, assuming it was the sore muscles, and my hand reached out to massage it. Then I realized something was very wrong when I fet my hands touching a plate of metal. I snapped my eyes open, and came face to face to a body that was nothing familiar to the traits of being a human.

Stubby, short legs and small arms and slightly oversized hands, all plated in turquoise blue and emerald green metal greeted me. They were shaped like features of a robot's, but more lively and flexible. A turquoise metal plate protected my chest, with a ball at the center, a light inside it glowing softly. The urge to scream was even more tempting, but I forced my lips to zip into a thin line. Slowly, I instructed my hands to flex, and the oversized hand did what I commanded, flicking its fingers to and fro.

Curiosity took a little nibble of my exploding bewilderment as I brushed the fingers that were considered mine now on the metal plates, which were smooth, but some have a etchings of some unknown symbols. I closed my eyes, and tried to breathe all of these facts in. So I don't think the 'quest' to save my father was a little difficult now, with such a small, body. I don't think he would even recognize me.

I practiced standing up. It was easy, but I think I still need to get used to this weird body motions. I feel like a soul trapped in the latest robot model. If Jimmy, a madder techie than I am, was here, I think he'll be fainting the third time in a row already.

Suddenly, a powerful roar broke the peaceful silence of the natural wall, sending more confusion and a sharp injection of fear, scaring the heck out of me as well. My eyes darted around, wildly seeking for the source of the roar, my heart pace supercharged into a rapid tempo. There was another silence, but this time unnaturally eerie. I started my first steps in my new body, trying to get used to the steps of walking, right before a humongous beast crashed into sight, giving a deafening roar again.

I can say, the features of the beast can be completely meant for killing.

The sunlight shone on his coat of fur, as sleek as the fur of a bear, the black shade contrasting with the light, giving the glowing illusion. It's deadly claws, stretched from the stalky, brawny legs of it, could be the sharpest, most nerve-chilling blades I've ever saw. Instead of a head of a bear, there was a head somewhat between a hybrid of a hawk and a lion. It seems impossible to picture a image of it, but I have no words of description for so. The tale of it lashed around like a deadly whip, the tiny spikes decorating it making it look like a cob used from the prehistorical era. Its beady eyes darted to me like arrows, giving the signal of examining, before it would gobble me up.

Now, I can be paralyzed by fear. But I chose not to. I have a father and a brother to save.

My mandarin teacher always says in Chinese: You can't fly if you don't know how to run. But this one is really flying without even learning how to walk.

As I started my first leaps, I gulped in a couple of deep breath. I grabbed tree branches for support occasionally as I started to get the feeling of running with stubby legs. The feeling keeping up in my tracks was barely bearable as I zipped along the path given by the forest, and not long later, the sweaty, hot breath of his was tingling into the muscles of my legs like a feet heater or something. I forced my running speed to boost, trying to ignore the leadened leg muscles of mine.

Finally hitting the top meter of panic, I screamed, so sharp and shrill I think my throat needs a three day rest from speaking. The beast got a little stunned with the voice, and backed down, searing off the feeling of my feet getting heated.

Finally, I felt like I could run no more. Just when I was about to stumble back, a miraculous yell that resembled the tone of Tarzan flying through the woods echoed from nowhere, growing louder, stopping I heard a hard slam. Risking to turn back, I came to a fight, between the confused beast and a taller version of me, only to be colored emerald green and a really weirdly shaped mask, the glowing orbs which must be the eyes. In his muscular looking arms cladded by armor, the robot tried to stab the monster with the katanas in his hands, but the beast somehow dodged them in inhuman speed.

Then the most incredible sight happened; the green figure shot his katanas at the monster, creating a live whirlwind swirling around the blades, and the beast howled as a massive whirlwind exploded into sight. Slowly, after a few resistance, it fled back to where it scared me, leaving huge footprints that looked like dried ponds on the muddy ground.

I was still stunned in awe by the incredible elemental magic stunt, and could barely keep my mouth shut when the green figure came to investigate me.

"Hey there, fellow matoran. You good-fine there? Never saw-spot you in Ga-Metru before, what's your name?" His voice was lightly cheerful, yet his accent kind of creep me out. There was some hint in his voice that he was kind of in his thirties or something. He waved a green armored hand at me. "What's your name?"

"Claire Ryder, sir." I could only mumble.

"Sir? My name is not sir! I'm Lewa Nuva, the Toa-hero of air!" He scoffed and leaped back to perform the amazing stunt again, as if the wind was completely under his command, unleashing a hurricane strong enough to whip the face off me. "Is this a new matoran? That's rare!" He exclaimed, and placed a hand on my shoulder, bending down.

"Well, why don't you have a quick show-look around the place?" He sheathed his katanas and gladly ushered me, probably out of the green.

* * *

Minutes later, what was in front of my eyes were completely not possible to register in less than a second.

It was a image structured from sci fi movies. Tall building shaped like pillars towered over the horizon, almost touching the clouds above, connected to each other with translucent tunnels that swung around like vines around trees, carrying things to different towers in a much convenient way than using trucks. Incredible architectural creations sat on each corner of the city, which would sent the architects of Atlantis drool in envy. My eyes sparkled in wonder as I could spot things zipping to and fro from the eye here, and I'm sure my cousin Amy would surely be screaming with joy on that rides.

He led me around the village, and I met many, many robots who were the same size, same height, only different colored metal plates and different looks on them, looking at me with strange pairs of eyes and weird masks covering the faces. Seriously, why do they have to wear masks? Were they born eternal uglies? I tensed as few of them whispered to each other and pointed at me.

"Now, this is Le- Metru, my homeland, of course. Where all the lives are filled with entertainment, unlike the dreary ones of Ta- Metru and Onu metru. Who would like to work as underground like a rahi? Well, except for my fellow Toa, Onua, the Toa Nuva of Earth..."

If I can be more causal, I might ask what does 'Toa' mean. But there was so many small figures like me here, I decided to keep my mouth shut, and try to keep my ears open for some random, useful information that can pop out of the green clad figure's chattering mouth.

Finally, he arrived at a shop with some alien words inside, and ushered me in. "Excuse-pardon me, I have to go in and settle a few things" I came in, and met a whole new world for racing.

It was so big, the size of the shop I saw just now, compared to the size inside was almost too illogical to compare. The ceiling seemed like a sky hanging above me, lightly illuminated by artificial lights. Things that resembled go karts zoomed to and fro along the racing tracks expertly, some looked like they were gonna crash into the wall and get flattened like the ham in a burger.

A station lay afar, next to the rows of racing tracks. Lewa pulled me there, and a small, being in green and navy green plating came out, looking irritated with the almost invisible brows arcing into a V. Toa Lewa then walked there, before starting a rapid conversation between them in a language I don't really understand.

I think a few minutes went, and I started to go bored about the sight, and started to go through the crazy events, ever since I had been having a touchdown in this REALLY realistic place, where I have to find my papa and Alex among thousands of people who looked exactly the same as me. Then I my mind started to get enchanted by the spectacular view outside the shop, my heart cant seem to pump more blood at the sight.

I must've been so caught up with the inner conversation with myself I didn't realize there was a go kart coming straight for me in a curvy, unbalanced pattern. "GET OF THE ROOOOOOAD!"

That broke my thoughts and fished my inner soul out into reality, just in time to glimpse the last moment for the car to hit me, until he must've unjammed his breaks and I fet the bumper kicking my shins. Luckily it was just the metal that protected me.

The little figure inside got out of the go kart and scrambled to help me up. "Terribly sorry for the accident just now." His voice, also lively, lightened the atmosphere a little. I smiled with a little sense of bitterness. "It's cool. I'm not hurt."

He looked at me, and that face gave me a hint they used formal language all the time.

"I'm cool means I'm okay." I translated briefly to him.

"Oh, I thought you were cold-chilly. How can this place be cold?" He laughed at the self question, and I laughed myself. True, the heat was getting the better of me here.

"What's your name, by the way? Haven't seen you walking by any Ga- Metru or Le- Metru streets before." He questioned as he tried to pushed the kart over back to the racing track, which was rather amusing to watch.

"My name? Claire Ryders. I think I'm new here." I confessed. I just couldn't spit out the words of me from another universe or anything. They might just stare at me, and think I'm a weirdo or something. It was really better to play with the game than to try to get off it. He widened his eyes. "Wow, a new matoran here? That's odd. And in this time too..."

"You call yourselves matoran?" My question had done its best trying to barge my sealed lips.

"Yes, we do." He seemed a little surprised at the question. He examined me for a brief moment, before reaching out a hand to shake. "My name is Keriuh, Matoran of air. Do you want to come-follow with me for some chilling Bariu fruit? I can show you around." he offered. I hesitated at the option, considering that big tough guy over there who calls himself 'Toa', which tells me he's a big boss.

But they seemed deeply engaged in a angry conversation, so I guess there won't be beheading or stuff like that. I shrugged, and smiled. "Why not?"

The matoran smirked. "Welcome to Le- Metru."

* * *

"Le Metru; the place where all the transportation that carries cargo to supply the whole Metru Nui, our home island. Food, vehicles, even some of the tools to sharpen the Toa weapons. The Matoran living in the Le-Metru call ourselves Le-Matoran."

"What's a Toa?"

"A Toa, is basically a guardian that could control a element themed from his origin place. In short, Toa can only be formed from the state of being matoran. But the Toa Nuva, the Toa team where Lewa came came from nowhere, though The Toa Mahri, the other toa team you have yet to know-notice, was originally from this place, so there were confused theories. The Toa, we cannot simply turn-zap matoran into them, they were only chosen to rise when destiny calls forth."

"So they are like, superheroes that can control elements."

"If you insist using that term, I think so."

Keriuh muttered something under his breath that I didn't understand, before continuing. "As I was saying, Le Metru is only one of the six metrus around here."

"There's more?" I felt my heart drop and leap at the same time out of pure excitement.

The matoran nodded his head. "There is Ga-Metru, where I assume you will live, judging from your body colors. Ga Metru is the place of water, the most unpolluted, beautiful places in the whole Metru Nui. It was the only place where the matorans don't work. They study. Most of the archeologists, scientists or philosophy squads was from Ga- Metru. You should be lucky you're from there."

"But I think work in Le- Metru is fun." I grinned crazily at the thought of racing through the fun looking tunnels.

"It can be, if you find the right job-work." He winked at me, which I took it with a amused look. "But overall, if I don't really like my job, I would wish-love I was a Ga- matoran for years."

He then started explaining everything about this curious Metru Nui, all the six sections and six kinds of matorans, and the Toa Nuva, then the Toa Mahri, then the 'god' they worshipped, Mata Nui. Then there was the Brotherhood of Makuta, where they were the good guys at first, and, in a very cliche manner, they turned into baddies. Time to time I would meet confusions, but the rest, the history of this was really clear, and much, much more interesting than World Wars back in my class.

"So... you got a good place to stay in Bara Magna, why move back here?" I couldn't help but ask.

"We had no choice. There was civil wars starting between the Agori and the Matoran due to some space problems and their daily programmes clashing badly, despite some of the Matoran suggesting peace for the satisfaction of the god. We had to move back, where the place is already repaired and ready to be lived in already. That was the best option to avoid a complete bloodshed from a fully fledged war."

As we traveled through the loops and mazes of Le- metru, what they called the Le-Metru, he introduced me to a few friends of his. One of them with a perfect circular head was called Roindo, one with really weird asymmetrical body called Ehriak who could talk even more than Toa Lewa, and some few more with names so odd I can't remember them all. Then he went into a street, where there was a few more shops lined around the corners. We went to one, and got some bowls with a kind of icky, orange that looked like it was painted rotten maroon.

"Don't worry, it won't poison you." He chuckled.

I bit my lip, before closing my eyes and took a big chunk off the orange.

The sweet, tangy, chilly and slightly stingy flavor combination of a citric apple and grape flooded my mouth, and I could only blink a few times under the overflow of fruitiness.

"Mmmm mm mmm."

Keriuh laughed. "Really cools you down, right?"

Seriously, if someone makes them into ice creams, the guy would've been a millionaire right now. I nodded as I wiped off drips of yellow drops of fruit juice from my chin. "So what now?"

The matoran sighed. "It's up to you now. I think it'll be a good idea to send you to Gali and tell you to show her around Ga-metru before you enroll into the classes."

I rose a eyebrow. Oh, god. New student for the fourth time already.

* * *

The mother grew frustrated, pacing up and down around the house like a headless chicken, her soul felt like being tied into twists of paper.

Finally, relief poured in as she heard the knock on the door, and she rushed to greet the person, already knowing who was he.

A man stood in front of her in the hallway, his hazel-blue eyes gleaming with a unknown emotion.

"Has it started?" The mother gasped a breath.

Finn nodded, and took out a ring. It wasn't a engagement ring, yet it glowed a steady gold, the light radiated like heat in the palm of the human's massive hand.

"Yes."

* * *

**I know, you guys are all bored, and disappointed. I'm just trying my best to write a good story. /_\**

**Fun Fact: In Malay, 'Tahu' means 'know', 'Gali' means 'dig', and 'Mata' means 'eye'. Coincidence, I don't know. But it did made the story a little more interesting when I was reading the book series. **


	3. It's a wild, wild sea

Keriuh invited me to the Collisuem, where the tallest tower(due to my shortness, maybe?) sat in the center, connecting all the metrus together. The place of this was one of the most amazing, phenomenal scenes I've ever registered in. This may be way better than discovering Atlantis.

This was paradise.

He rented a boat from a nearby Matoran dressed in the complete color of the same green, and they chuckled briefly over some private joke, before we got in, and the Le-Matoran rowed me where I assume my 'home' for the time being is. I examined my fingers carefully, which were silver and turquoise, and I laced them carefully together, sighing in brief depression.

"What's so worth to sigh?" the Matoran of Air, then I looked down. "Nothing, really. I just..."

"Well, whatever that is, you got to happy-cheer up!" He grinned. "It's a brand new life for you, and you just started it. Sighing isn't the most awesome way to start them." I continued staring at my new hands, and thought about his statement, encouragement deeply. He's right. Sighing for my family isn't really a good option to blend into this kind of life the voice gave me. I have to cheer up a little.

"Thanks." I flashed a smile at him, and his broadened. "No problem-trouble."

* * *

We reached a gate, the sky a brilliant blue there, not as green as Le-Metru. It was perfectly clear, no clouds interrupting the peaceful shade of blue. Keriuh talked rapidly to the Ga-matoran there, and they chattered for quite a moment before the Ga matoran let us in with a big smile at me. "Welcome to Ga- Metru." She talked excitedly. "My name is Qwero."

I shook her hand. "Claire Ryders."

"Excuse me for my manners, but you have a odd name indeed." She let out a giggle.

If I can be not that polite, I would roll my eyes. I had never saw a name that basic as mine here so far. "It's okay. I kind of like the name."

She waved at me goodbye, and I turned to Keriuh. "You're popular, huh?"

He flashed me that kind of boy smile that can attract girls's whole attention. "You can say that."

As we walked, the sight in front of me was a complete mesmerizer.

Spetacular spectrums shot into the scene like rockets, arching across the spectacular scenery of waterfalls, whoosing into the low horizon, creating a misty, mysterious scene around the city in the center, which was towered into a highly complexed designed buildings with one of them featuring a sharp tip that reached the sky separating flocks of seabirds that swooped around gracefully, some of them having healthy moss creeping up them, yet it only made the scenery even more mystically ravishing. Canopies of trees protected some of the buildings from the soft sunlight showering on them, adorned by gorgeous flowers.

It was truly a city build on water.

Unfortunately, I was so enchanted by the scene, I couldn't pay attention to where I was going. Soon, I trampled onto a huge chunk of rock laying nearby, before plummeting into a cliff, screaming before a glimpse of shock painted on Keriuh's face, and fell with the waters drumming into the water, my heart now overheated by frantic. Just before I thought I was about to lay flat on the water like cold tar, a wind like grasp snatched me from the fall, and I watched as I still went into the water, only in a more peaceful way and belly flop- free.

The mysterious figure that held me tore through the waters powerfully and we had landed on safe ground very soon enough. Coughing and spluttering water, I widened my eyes as I scrambled into a warm slab of stone, and looked up to see my rescuer.

judging from the looks, she easily looked like a Toa, just with wings with three rows of the skeletal structure showing, and faint skin covering them. She donned a mask that covered the eyes with faint glass, two oxygen pumps charged into her mask, like she was ready to scuba dive anytime. Her arms, armed heavily with something I can barely call a machine gun with big red bullets poking out, and a three bladed weapon with a handle in another armored hand. She looked down at me, and pressed a hand on my chest.

At first I thought she would be listening to my heartbeat, but as she closed her eyes, I felt the water that was making my day terrible by blocking my throat evaporate through my mouth. Then, for the next few seconds, my body was cry as well. In shock, I stared at her, and my first guess was Gali, what they call the Toa of water, the 'gentle one' in the Nuva Team.

"What in the world were you thinking, going into the water like that?" She muttered with a slight annoyance in her tone.

Okay, she's Hahli.

"Sorry..." I muttered, and she gave a small snicker of mild amusement. "Just be more careful sometimes. Hey, I never saw you anywhere here. Are you new?" I can see the the light orbs in her eyes widening. I nodded. "I guess I am."

"In this time? No way."

"What do you mean, in this time?" I rose a eyebrow.

She hesitated to answer, then mildly shook her head. "You'll know later. Anyways, what's your name?"

"Claire Ryders." I turned to see Keriuh panting at this way, looking as if he went through six three mile marathons. "Claire Ryders, Toa Hahli." He repeated, and slammed his head on the block of stone. "For the love of Mata Nui, I thought you were dead or something!" he exclaimed. "Do you know exactly how dangerous is it to plummet that long, approximately TWO KIOS?!" He emphasized on the last two words, and I got confused. "What's kio?"

"Something that's used for measurement." Hahli muttered. "Boy, I hate this kind of situations."

"Well, now I assume you met Toa Hahli, Toa Mahri of water," Keriuh got up and pointed a hand at the blue figure. Toa Hahli nodded. "So this newbie needs a tour around the city, and you volunteer to do it."

The Le-matoran shook his head. "No, no, Toa Hahli, I'm afraid I don't really know Ga Metru very well. It'll be a good idea to have you doing it." He smiled very gentlemanly, and the Toa of water huffed in a small hint of exasperation. "Fine, I'll take her from here." Keriuh spared a smile at me, before leaving. "It was really nice to meet you!" He said as he scurried off.

Once again, I was taken around the world of aquatic wonder, only in a quicker way and I wished I had the same oxygen mask Toa Hahli was putting on. She radiates really great power when I got near her, which made me shudder, as if I was walking with a boss of a company beside me, realistically. Finally, she arrived at a low tower, which, shockingly, resembled some kind of modernly designed center, only in a circular version of the laboratory centers back at my world. Two Ga-matoran greeted us as Toa Hahli slowly ushered me in, and another Ga-matoran in sky blue and sapphire blue plating scurried to greet the Toa.

"At your service, Toa Hahli, may I help you?" She politely bowed, and she placed a gentle hand on me. "Meet Claire Ryder, your new student." At first, the Ga-matoran widened her eyes. "New matoran? Born? But at this time-"

"It's not for her to know for now." her voice was turning a little snappy. "Can you use a little of your skills to educate her, Professor Venui?" The Matoran looked a little stunned at the order, but slowly got her calm self and smiled at me. "Of course, Toa Hahli. Please, let me lead her into her class."

When we were walking among halls painted in sky blue, the professor started to questioning me. "Have you been through you tour here already?" I looked at her. "Yes. It was amazing."

She smiled. "Ga Metru is the pride and beauty of the whole Metru Nui. This is where the Great Temple lays, the most spiritual place among all the other landmarks in the island. She pointed toa ancient building not far from the tower here, the building of a massive, prehistoric temple layed, the bricks yellowed with age, moss and plants creeping up against them, the water flowing peacefully around it. "Spiritual indeed." I whispered.

She laughed. "I'm really glad you love this place. You'll have to get used to this for ages."

"Yeah..." my smile turned into a tight one with a speck of bitterness.

"It's alright, we Ga Matorans are certainly not the most aggressive ones among the six elemental tribes. You will feel no humiliation being a new student."

There was still the awful feeling of having everyone watching you with a weird pair of eyes as I walked in as a new student slammed onto me again, and I couldn't help but bite my lip, and stood in front of a classroom with light blue wallpapers, and pillars merging with the ceiling and walls, which was surrounded by tables and small pods as chairs, filled with students.

"Class, meet Claire Ryder, a new matoran. Be sure to treat her with the best hospitality, matorans!"

Audible whispers started to whoosh around the class like wildfire, and everyone was really looking at me like I'm a tame dog or something. This new matoran thing was starting to make me exploding with confusion, it's like I shouldn't be alive here at all. Professor Venui then placed me in a empty seat beside another matoran, who smiled sweetly at me and waved a hand. "Hello. I'm Kivee." Her voice was really gentle and soft, like a fairy, or a innocent kid.

I almost mistaken her name as 'Kimmy'. "Hi." I smiled back, and stared at the table I'm in, noticing a set of strange language. "Oh, do you need help with that?" She pointed to the first symbol on the paper. "That's how we pronounce 'a'." She translated. "Then there is 'b'... and 'c'..."

* * *

The alphabets were the only thing I needed to learn, right before Professor Venui had to transfer me to a advanced class, because all they learn in the lower class was, shockingly, the same syllables as my year seven classes back at my high school. I was happy, and fascinated when Professor Venui introduced me to the main topic they were gonna learn, the ecology, and a odd liquid called protodermis.

When the night finally dawned, spreading lazy purple evening shade into the sky, Professor led me to the dorms, where I could stay temporarily until there is a new village house where I can actually dwell.

"I'm curious." Professor said. "How did you manage to know all the basic knowledge for physics?"

I bit my lip. "It's... a long and unbelievable story. I'm sure you're not up for it."

"I'm a professor. I can register everything. You may tell me something I don't know." She looked at my face, shaded with a frown of uncertainty and laughed softly. "There's nothing to fear. I'm all ears, and if there is something that is a secret, I can keep it."

I took a deep breath, and let it go. "Can I tell you the thing tomorrow? I'm beat." The furniture was so soft I practically sunk into the cushions, my mind already tired from the exhausting visit of the world.

This was all too hard to believe as real... I whispered to myself. This is where my brother and father are? How will I recognize them, if they changed into a form just like mine? I growled as frustration started to creep up my heart. This is almost impossible to accomplish, but, for all means, I have to bring them home, and leave this freaky world(despite Ga-Metru was quite cool), and be back on Earth as a nice, happy family.

Yes. That was my wish.


	4. Never better

**Sorry for the super short chapter. I don't really know what to write already. I could just... force it out? **

* * *

I told Professor Venui everything about my world the next morning when I saw her. Every word was hard to escape my throat. She did register everything in rapt attention, and sighed, placing a hand on me when I finished my sorrowful story of my lost family. "I feel the pity for you, youngling. Your world is indeed interesting, and yes, I believe everything." I widened my eyes at her statement. "You do?"

"Of course. And I'm indeed fascinated with your traditions that your world have. And it's just brilliant, how you do all of this things. No wonder you seem so bright, and determined, just like how you describe yourself from your story."

"Describe myself? But-"

"No, your words tell me everything. There is nothing to fear, I will keep everything into my mind, no leaking of secrets. But I woud love to hear more about your curious planet called Earth. Besides, I never knew a matoran who knew so much right after his or her existence. If I have the chance, I'll definitely wish to go to your world and take a visit. We'll meet again next time, shall we?"

I was more than shocked when she exited the room with a pat on my shoulder.

I grinned. I like her. She's so much better than Mrs Scott.

Keriuh actually decided to visit me, to my delight. "So how was your last day around here?" He grinned as he tossed me something. I caught it with much haste, and grinned as I saw it was a fruit that he gave me yesterday. "Alright. It was cool." I quickly translated the words before he gave me that face again. "This time, cool means it was great."

"Your accent do surprise me sometimes. I thought someone from Ko-Metru taught you your language. By the way, the Annual Kolhii match is today. Want to see-watch it?"

"Kolhii?" I rose my eyebrow.

"It's a main game in Metru Nui, there is three teams representing their tribes playing each game normally. The rules are simple. Whoever who can get the kolhii ball into either three of the goals would be rewarded a mark. The game ends when one of the tribe gets all three points." He explained as we walked out of Ga-Metru. "It's held in the Great Kolhii field, not far from Ta-Koro."

The Kolhii Field, whatever they call that, was just so big I don't think the Olympic racing track was as vast as the game field. There were three sections just for the audience seatings, and the center field, a hole below where each section was dug, probably was the goal. In the middle of it all was a tiny hole, and I couldn't think of any use for it.

As Keriuh led me to one of the seats, among all, which was already filled with the Le-Matoran, Ko- Matoran and Ga-Matoran, showering confetti and flecks of silver like glitter powder, cheering for the representatives below that were lining up around the tiny hole. "Wow." I could only say, looking at the field, where the event was starting. I can see three old looking figures, hunched slightly, supported by staffs, came to the hosting balcony.

On top of them was where the Toa Nuva from the tribes that are competing sat, along with the Toa Mahri at the other side of the field, right above me. There was Hahli, Kongu, the massive green body with two 'dart shooters' in his hands, the mentioned Toa Mahri of Air, but there was no Toa Mahri of Ice. Then I remembered Matoro had made a huge sacrifice for the Great Spirit Mata Nui, and turned my concentration to the hosting balcony.

"Matorans and Toa, beings of the Great Spirit Mata Nui, we are gathered here to witness the Annual Kolhii Match. Below are the competitions that will fight for the tribes, under the honor of the three virtues, Unity, Duty, Destiny!" The blue hunched figure said, holding a hand to the unraveling banner above, revealing the exact same symbol that was on the back of the empty locket. I almost gasped, but held it back to avoid confused attention.

"Unity, Duty, Destiny!" The matorans repeated, and the cheers continued, showering even more sparkling confetti.

The representives scurried into their places, each tribe having a goalkeeper and the attacker, and the attackers intersected their tools, something like a giant baby powder spoon, like a sign of good luck.

"Let the match begin!"

I watched as a metal ball was being launched into midair from the mini hole, and the three of the matorans leaped up to grab it with the tools. One of them managed to do so, and I smiled, seeing the familiar shade of blue from the Ga-Metru tribe having the ball under her guard, turning to the direction of the goal for Le-Metru. The two matorans noticed the scenario, and quickly chased for the ball.

"Let's see how Nenoka works his latest blocking technique." I watched as Keriuh grinned.

As the ga-Matoran quickly made the final goal move by whipping the ball, unfortunately, was blocked by the Le matoran with a nice blocking of his shield, sending the ball flying into midair, crashing somewhere the Ko- matoran goal sat, with the Ko Matoran triggering his awareness, his shield raised. The Le matoran attacker took the chance, and quickly picked the ball to the Ko-Metru goal field, and smashed it, the metal ball passing the goalkeeper, and clinked into the hole, attracting cheers from the Le-Matoran, then I watched as a huge ball was loaded into a odd tube that had three bonds of metal encircling it among three, which was supposedly to be the point board.

As I turned back, the Ga-matoran got the second ball in her hands again, and sped around the field, trying to loose the chase line of the other two attackers.

Quickly, she tossed the ball into one of the goals, which was still Le-matoran's goal, and this time, it strike, loading the first point for the Ga-Metru.

Soon, the Ko-attacked gained its first point as well, and a tie was formed. The Ga-matoran got another point, and so did Ko Metru again, when Le Metru got another one as well. The whole crowd fell into a unnatural silence, yet filled with hope for a victory for their own tribe. Even the players can feel it, because the they went a little more agressive.

The Ko Matoran got hold of the last ball, followed by the Le-matoran, kicking the ball to the goal of Ga-Metru. As the ball flew towards the goal keeper, the shield advanced, bouncing the ball into the wide head of the playing tool of the Ga- attacker, and the tension grew a little more higher as the Ga matoran sped to where the Le-goalkeeper awaits, but right before she can make her shot, it was blocked by the Le-Matoran, then unexpectedly passed to the Ko matoran again, who turned his attention to the Ga-Metru goal.

In midway kicking it to a length long enough to make the shot, the Le- attacker must've been fed up, because he shot up and snatched it, before making the last goal into the Ga matoran's hole, and the relief exploded for Le-Metru, the people raising and cheering even more, the hopes released and triumph replacing it.

"So that's how interesting kolhii can be." Keriuh said proudly as we left our seats, waiting to let the traffic go loose.

I nodded. Truthfully it really was exciting, even than the water polo back in my school.

Keriuh brought me to the racing track, where I first met him. There, we met a Ta-matoran, obvious from the metal platings of ruby red.

"Hello, there, Wionn!" The Le-matoran greeted him brightly, and the Ta-matoran crossed his arms as he regarded me with curious amber eyes.

"Hey, is this the Clair Ryders, the new matoran?"

"Yes." I clarified quickly, nodding while smiling. He crossed his arms and huffed. "Unlucky matoran. Coming at this time." He scoffed, and I almost frowned. "I hope it's not my fault."

"How can it be yours? I just think whoever who created you and brought you here now is one Spirit who doesn't know time and the news here." He snapped at me, and turned to Keriuh. "So, my friend. I need a few pieces of scrap metal. Could you help me with that?"

The Le-matoran spared a glance at me, and he turned back to him, before nodding. "Sure thing, Wionn. Be out free in a second." He scurried to the station, and I looked at Wionn, who was now examining me, his eyes darting to and fro.

"Let me guess, you're a Ga-matoran."

"Well, you can tell from the color, right?"

"Hmm." He mused. "You can be a little explosive when you want to, but you're holding it back, aren't you?" I was a little stunned by his statement, but I tried my best to hide the emotion from my face. "You're a interesting matoran, I can see."

"I'm a interesting matoran?" I stuttered. The Ta-matoran smiled. "You're hiding something from all of us, are you? I can't see the confusion I can when I see a newly made matoran."

Panic drowned me, and I stared at him like a wild alien, a mindreader. Yet before I can respond, Keriuh had ran out, carrying what the Ta-matoran wanted. "There you go, all the metal that you want, friend." Wionn took the supplies with a small grin, and looked at me. "We'll talk later when I see the chance, Claire Ryder. Thank you, Keriuh."

I watched as the Ta-matoran left the racing track, and Keriuh beckoned me closer.

"That Ta-matoran is even more sensitive than a Toa of Psionics. You better be a little careful for him."

"What's Psionics?" I turned to him, surprised. "Pionics is the main element of mad phycology. The Toa wield the power of telepathy, mind reading and even controlling minds." He whispered, and I shuddered at the thought. "But I thought he was a Ta-matoran."

"Exactly. He's the most mysterious friend I've met, but he's also reliable, and protective."

* * *

_Eight Months later_

I barely believe the voice was telling me I can find my father and brother here right now. It's been so long, so, so long, all the time passed, I thought there would be a chance of me going to find my dear family. But there was none, I could only silently stick to the flow, fearing of the failure I might face as I went out, and later, get chomped off by a monster I had faced three months ago. Homesickness grew on me so painfully I had cried from time to time, silently, in the corner of my bedroom.

Then I realized this may be how Alex and Papa disappeared. My mother might be mourning for me again, now alone under the dark shadow of sorrow, which made my eyes sting every time I rewinded the memories. Then my school... Rachel... every friends I've met in high school... I wonder what were they thinking about me now? How was life going? How many meetings for archery club have I missed?

Facing the bright side, I had developed well in my studies, and me and Professor Venui grew closer and closer, now as friends. We shared projects, and each gave personal statements on experiments, yet there was never a argument. She is sweet, kind, gentle, just like a mother to me, always giving me surprises. Yet, she was masking a secret from me, just like everybody else, including Keriuh.

Speaking of Keriuh, he had visited me some times, and when I got familiar with this strange world, I visited him in return, asking about the life here, and we slowly become into best friends. I taught him my language, and he taught me how to have fun here, to try and throw the stress away. To throw the sorrow I have for everything. Now, we call each other 'bros', which had rewinded the high school causal summer holidays. He was fun to be with, and reminded me of another friend from the past, Fred Kindler. But by comparison, Keriuh was funner than Fred.

I was half shocked to find he was a former Kolhii player as well. That was when I said I wanted to learn Kolhii, and he gave me a mysterious grin, then he pulled me to the kolhii field, where he let me learn the first steps for Kolhii.

Man, Keriuh was vicious. He could be a excellent representative for the annual Kolhii game and get rows of medals for his tribe. Keriuh just sighed when I asked why he quitted his kolhii player career, and said he had his chance on the field, but lost.

"Besides, I love my new job in the racing track." He gave me a bitter smile.

I also shared new bonds of friendship with a Onu-Matoran nerd called Hiavo, who was almost too obsessed with the Archives, the landmark for the famous Onu Metru, where all the Rahis, what they call animals, was caged, and displayed like a museum. In fact, it could be one, if they can at least make the levels to access the beasts a little more easy and not make it like a tormenting labyrinth. He led me around, and it took me two months to familiarize with the things there. The Onu matoran, a new friend was a Archive wikipedia. if I ask anything concerning about rahi, I might need to stay back for an hour to listen in babbling just only about a single rahi.

Well, he isn't wimpy at all. He, was also the young Eddison I've met, his mind of his filled with lots of crazy yet interesting ideas, ranging from using a rahi to catch the others, and even trying to tame the all powerful Rahi Nui. It was amazing how he was daring enough to think so, and I like the ideas he had given. But I just smiled and give him the words 'YOLO', then left him to ponder on the definition. If he was suggesting this to the boss, I don't think he can even be in the interview office for more than five minutes.

But in the other side, he was a great caretaker. He even brought some rahi back, one of the cutest and didn't need to stay in the horrible cages of Archives because they were completely harmless. Me and Keriuh was beyond surprised to see his other face, but didn't mention it, because I was completely occupied in caring the animals every time I visited them.

Not long after I came here, I realized I had a necklace with me all the times, when I was having swimming practice and got ditched by a snappy matoran called Macku. It was the stone that I had touched, but it had shrunk to the size of the pendant I wore as a human and was laced onto my neck with a rough rope. For once, I thought it could be the way of escaping, but then I banished the thought off, knowing that it would be completely foolish.

Wionn turned out to be just like how Keriuh had described, truthful and reliable, though also mysterious. He talks my thoughts, and I finally surrendered to his mysteriousness. Three months ago, I spilled the beans, and he became the second person to know I'm not really new. He understood me, but he wasn't very interested in the planet Earth. But he also wished me luck in finding my papa and Alex. I could only thank him with grateful looks, and he just smiled.

For the Toa Nuva, Lewa had tried his best to hide his flabbergasted spirits when he spotted me after one month, and took a little while to be calmed down when Gali Nuva, the Toa nuva of water came, and greeted me sweetly. I liked her immediately, same goes to Pohatu, but the others were staring at me like bulls eyeing a juicy meat.

And Turagas. I ran into one, whom he called himself Turaga Vakama, which was slightly, hunched, and regarded me with a little stare of bemusement. When I asked Keriuh about Turaga Vakama, but he didn't know anything about it except the fact that he was a tribe of the oldest, most wisest, and the leaders of each tribe. There was also Turaga Nokama, Turaga Matau, Turaga Nuju, Turaga Onewa aaand Turaga Whenua.

Still, I haven't found a name as basic as 'Claire'. How in the world did they invent names like that?! The closest Matoran with a name like mine I can find was a Ga-matoran, a classmate of mine named Nixie.

* * *

Deep into the shadows, where the darkness lay strongest, the lair of the Dark Spirit ceases to snuff the fire of worry.

He had taken hold of the last Toa who wields the Mask of Premonition, threatened him, before the useless piece of scrap metal spluttered the words 'new Toa' before dying like a coward.

The first thing that came to him was the Toa Suva, laying safely under the Great Temple's shelter, waiting for new Toas to be created there.

"This pathetic Toa had done more than enough for me." The Lord of Darkness hissed. "Tomorrow, the last of hope shall be killed, utterly."


	5. A change in the night sky

A few days passed normally, and I was chewing on a Gurru fruit, enjoying the dilute taste of pure orange though it looked like a mango, listening to Keriuh chatting off about the time he was negotiating with Toa Lewa, when there was the time the Toa Nuva had lost their elemental powers, and they were arguing about the number of disks, a weapon against a huge rahi in the Le-Koro, another island not far from this one.

I was about to give my comment when a thunderous whip of lightning suddenly smashed the merry voices that was emitted market of Le-Metru, the heart of mine had been leaping up and down of my chest. My eyes widened, my muscles paralyzing, and yet I didn't know what had hit us. The brilliant sky was quickly blanketed by dark clouds, dimming the atmosphere of Metru Nui. There was no confusion, yet there was trepidation and fear started pouring in, the screams starting to go audible. I looked back as the matorans that had been keeping the shops started to flee, and Keriuh grabbed my hand, before pulling me to somewhere safe.

"What's happening? Why are you guys fleeing?" I stared at the Le-matoran with sheer confusion, and he bit his lip. "It's a long story, and that's why everyone has been thinking you're here for the wrong time."

I was still thinking, but the panic was still clenching my heart, making the heartbeat race like a crazy chicken.

Then it happened.

Wind howled like a merciless beast about to rip a victim apart, knocking down several trees and weak buildings with a powerful boost of the hurricane. Then they started to form shapes of powerful fists, before smashing the earth, letting the soil tremble under the circumstances of a massive earthquake. As I gazed upward from my hiding place under a tent, my heart sank as a swarm-no, swarms of black insects started to appear to sight in the now dark sky, slowly coating it into a hazy pitch black mat lying where the sky was once belonged.

"They've come." Whispered Keriuh.

"Who have come?" My voice seemed a little bit shaky.

"Them, the new enemy of us. The army of the Dark Spirit. After we moved back in, we got a nasty shock, a new enemy coming. It killed so many citizens, we suffered a huge loss. The Toas's highest limit could only avoid more deaths of the matorans. We were now only dolls ready to be smashed. We can only hope for new Toa, even more Powerful ones."

I watched where they were heading, speeding through the air like missiles to a place, into where Ga- Metru sits.

Then I dread trickled in, forming a abyss of despair below my heart as I realized who was there, and there, was where whom they call the army of Dark Spirits was heading, and I don't like that fact, at all.

"Professor Venui." I whispered, and got up from my hiding place. She's there. She's in the Great Temple now, examining the wall sculptures. And there was where they were heading.

"What in the name of Mata Nui are you doing?!" Hissed Keriuh, trying to pull me back down into the tent, his attempt was in vain.

Professor was the closest thing I had for a mother...

I can't just let her die like that.

My breath grew short, and my heart raced as I felt my stomach filled itself with icy water, and I sprinted for the Great Temple.

* * *

Keriuh watched in wild bewilderment as his best friend ran away from him, away from shelter to her death, muttering a name he didn't know. But whoever the name she was yelling while running, it must be someone she cherish very well. The terrible feeling of dilemma, a feeling so rare it sent shudders through his collarbone and a annoying thump on the mind.

He never had a friend this close, at first he thought his go karts were the best friends he could ever had. Then came Claire Ryder. She was friendly, outgoing and cheerful, trying to find a new light in darkness, the kind of personality Keriuh likes to be with. He grew to like her language. Though there was something she tended to hide, something that caused some kind of depression. He wanted to know what, but was scared of sudden loss of her.

Now, his friend was out there, in a high risk of danger. And he was still lingering here, thinking about himself. Closing his eyes, he forced the bravery out of his body, and, encouraged by a shove of determination, he charged out, screaming for his friend out there.

* * *

Soon, she can see the dome of the Great Temple peeking out of the cityline, and her heart leaped in relief that she was catching up with the swarms of bugs's speed. Zooming through the towers, I let out a exhausted breath, coming close to the Temple in every small steps. My professor is in there, ready to be gobbled up and killed, and disappear from this world with a horrified scream. I forced my legs to move faster along the coast which was filled with silver molten protodermis, my heartbeat increasing so much more it felt like it hardly had beaten anymore.

When I reached the grand door which granted access to the inner core of the ancient building, I rushed in, hoping there was enough time to usher all of the professors out. I was curious to find out only Professor Venui was there, calmly examining the words. She turned, and her face shaded to a face of shock when she found me panting in the entrance of the door.

"Claire? What are you doing here?" She whispered, and I ran to grab her. "The creepy Dark Army is here! You have to get out!" I screamed. Then I looked as she grew frantic, when started running to the exit. She successfully passed the exit, and I screamed for her to find a safe place to hide. I also made my way out, just before the voice stopped me.

_Hello there, little Matoran._

The bugs poured into the bare windows that let the sunlight seep in and illuminate the dull area like water, filling the whole space with the bone chilling sight. I screamed, letting the full power of my voice unleash in the artificial darkness, my fear now immobilizing myself.

A shadow grew into a visible, terrifying wall, stretching to the ceiling, two glowing blood red eyes fixed on me as I watched the ancient floor being carpeted by the hideous creatures.

_Yes, fear, sweet, sweet fear. How wonderful the feeling is, pouring into your mind, isn't it?_

Whoever who owns that voice, I would punch him on the face so hard I'll make sure it faints if I wasn't so afraid. "Get... away... from... me..." I managed to let he words out as I felt the bugs surrounding me, starting the process of engulfing me.

* * *

Hiavo peeked from his hiding place in a office in the Collesium, widening his purple eyes as he watched his friend, Claire and a mutual friend, Keriuh foolishly coming out of their hiding places, advancing to the Ga-Metru, where the Dark Army was heading right now. Frantic rose, and his thoughts bugged him.

He had to help Claire, or at least, help Keriuh. The least he must do was the bring the two Rahi brains as foolish as sand snipe back from the world of madness, and death, and give them a very good lesson on their safety. A idea forming in his head, he doubted for a moment, biting his lip. His ideas were always risky and dangerous, even life sacrificing. That's why they were always rejected, and his friends never let him offer his ideas when they were engaged in a inspirational discussion, though Claire had been commenting on them, saying they are 'challenging, the YOLO type(he had no idea what they stand for) but this time, there was no trial for his idea now.

He sucked in a deep breath, and emerged from his hiding place.

* * *

Keriuh had reached the Great Temple, where he spotted his friend going into. He found himself self angered as he ran. Of course, the Professors of Ga Metru examine the sculptures of the Great Temple every week! When he had placed his first step in the bridge that connects Ga- Metru to the temple, his heart felt empty.

His eyes widened, his blood draining from the body as all the primary soldiers of the Dark Spirit poured into the Great Temple like smoke. Where his friend was now. Where her life will start to fade. Keriuh frantically tried to go in without having a second thought, only to be watch as three among thousands slammed onto the bridge in front of him.

Yes, them.

The Le-matoran had never seen the Dark's Spirit's soldiers that up close. He had known to evade them as far as possible if he was wishing to protect himself, for they are blind, though great sensitivity is the best of them. Huge wings sprouted from their backs, carrying their forearms that was armed with claws so sharp it can tear a Toa's armor like tearing a piece of paper easily. Beady, red eyes glowed, boring into them, though it brought no field of vision to them.

Behind them, a Ga-matoran who must be Professor Venui trembled in fear, paralyzed by the deadly grasps of the Dark Army.

The Poverix.

* * *

I watched in sheer horrification, the horrendous feeling growing into my heart, drizzling it like warm sauce, yet my feet felt frozen to the spot. The shadow seem to laugh, the shoulders shuddering.

_How amusing to see you being so fearful. I thought you were cheerful, happy. Determined. All for finding your lost family._

I can hear the screams of Professor Venui outside, being trapped by the so called Dark Army. Then I gasped as Keriuh's familiar scream rang into my eardrums, striking even more fear in. But I can't... move. I can't...

_Yes, what are you doing here? Why are you luring one more matoran here? Why don't you just let your pitiful friend die, and let yourself live, avoiding all of these? Continue your blending, and find your father and brother someday?_

"How do you know?" I trembled in wild confusion, part of me being whipped by the mild familiarity of the voice.

_I know everything._

A sudden flashback came playing in front of my eyes, like another separate face of my brain was giving me a lesson.

_"It's useless. We can't find them anywhere. Alex's lost. Papa's lost. There's nothing you can do." Mom whimpered as she hugged me tight. I can feel my shoulder dampening. The urge to cry was there, desperate to barge into my eyes, but I held them back, biting my lip hard._

_Papa is not gone forever. So is Alex. They're out there, waiting for them to be saved, discovered._

_"No. I will find them, mother. Even if you won't, even if the police won't, even if the detectives won't, I will. I will do everything, to get us back together, to get the smiles back, to get the warmth back." I said determinedly, tightening my grip on her hip. "Papa and Alex are waiting."_

Now, I'm gonna die.

Are they possible to be revived now...?

I promised smiles, joys, and reunion for my mom. I promised everything positive back. I even sacrificed my life, to get here, into this crazy world.

And now I just let myself die, is it worth it?

Is it worth to die, letting the locks of promise shatter?

Am I even worth it, letting the person closest to a mother, closest position to my best friend Rachel go, let them cry, let them fade?

No.

* * *

The mother paced around the living room, her heart sinking into eternal emptiness unwillingly, sparing a worried eye on the ring on the dining table, which gleamed calmly of gold. It had been illuminating the same light ever since her daughter's disappearance, now only glowing brighter, indicating something.

_The Time should've come right now,_ she thought. _How is she?_

* * *

Keriuh was in the verge of collapsing, surrendering to death, surrendering to the Dark Army.

Well, so much for protecting best friends.

As he dodged the last fatal peck from one of the deadly soldiers of death, he tried to climb onto one of them and try his best to get hold of the rahi, yet he was too weak to. Soon, he buckled his knees, and watched as the three of them pulled closer.

"Hey, Kolhii head!"

The exhausted Le-Matoran looked up to see a humongous beast, armed with ferocious claws and the same sharp set of teeth, as deadly as the Poverixes. The white coat contrasted in the dull sunlight, the beady eyes, awakened by tube sleeping, was eager for food. Keriuh gulped in another breath reeking of fear.

Then a familiar black mask popped out of the bear's tiny, now recognizable as a saddle. "Got a little exhausted?" Hiavo grinned.

"Wow... Hiavo..." He widened his eyes in utter shock. So these were now imaginative the plans can be.

"Don't give all the wows yet." He dismounted the Rahi, and the Onu-matoran smashed the legs coated with a thick cover of white fur that belonged to the Rahi, and the bear sped to meet it's enemy, it's prey. Soon the four animals were locked in a full furry catastrophe.

"Seems like I missed all the fun here."

The two matoran turned to see the Ta-matoran, Wionn, holding two newly made swords in his hands, his mask holding a bold grin. "I've come to see the news of Claire being inside and you screaming like a baby Gukoo bird. Let's see if we can barge inside or not while the pet of yours manage the distraction." he handed the Onu matoran a weapon, and he had to fumble for a moment before he grabbed it.

"You're crazy." Hievo mumbled. "I know you're really fearless and all, but this is just insane. Sheer insanity."

"So what did you come here for? Showing off a rahi?" Keriuh rose a eyebrow.

"You don't need to be a Toa to be a hero." Wionn said calmly. "We're just saving ones that couldn't save themselves." The Ta-matoran turned his head to the Ga matoran, aka Professor Venui, the beasts now inching towards her as she screamed helplessly.

The Onu-matoran looked the two insane ones, and sighed. "Alright, I'll join."

_I'll miss normal life._

Suddenly the sound of a roaring, out of pure agony, was released into the air, plunging fear into the Onu Matoran's heart, knowing who it belonged to. He turned back, his eyes widening at the sight of his rahi, taken months to train, had been defeated by the Poverixes, who had, apparently, gathered help from the overflowed temple, and now enjoying the flesh of the fallen rahi.

"NO! EGRETHA!" He screamed, such voice filled with heart break.

And, APPARENTLY, that scream that the Onu matoran made took the attention of the Poverix from the dead rahi to the three matoran. Their snouts sniffed rapidly at the air, and sensed the direction where the breeze carried the smell, the delicious smell of matoran.

"Thanks a lot, dirt head." Keriuh muttered.

The Onu matoran could just gulp, realizing the fear was so icy he could barely stand nor speak, where Wionn was holding the blade in his hand, concentrating on the upcoming monsters. Keriuh held his blade as well, but under his breath he was muttering his will(If anyone can hear it, that'll be good for him). This time, there was no running.

The Le-matoran shivered in pure despair. He can see his life getting into the verge of none existence, but he cannot leave his friend alone in that now torture chamber. "This is for the sand snipe inside." Keriuh finally held his weapon onto midair, followed by the Ta-matoran, placing his on top of the Matoran of air's. Then, Hiavo finally made his on top.

"Let's get the two ladies out of the mud pool."

Wionn made the first move before anyone could, running towards the Poverix that was the closest and walking alone, far from others, before trying to hack off the beak with his blade. Keriuh took a deep breath, and made the second one, helping in fighting off the Poverix's pecks while the Ta-matoran tried to fend off the others fearlessly, his eyes shining with bright courage.

The courage of a Toa.

* * *

I gasped as I watched a solid merged out of the figure of shadows, like a human painting crawling out of its canvas, like a insect shedding its camouflaging abilities. His figure resembled the shape of a Toa, yet he was easily towering either of them, and wore the color of midnight black and the stinging red scarring it. Blood red eyes, jagged, deadly spikes perching from the shoulder armor. The Mask so misshaped and horrid it looked like it went through a grinding before having the chance of the mask becoming solid. In his hands were a pair of whips, crackling with the visible sight of pure energy, like electric surrounding water.

He grinned as he waved a hand, and the next thing, I was swept off my feet by the bugs, and slammed to the wall like two magnets pinning me.

Then he unleashed a whip powered by a force so strong, I watched in horror as the Toa Suva- the only chance of bringing New Toa to light, shattered into useless chunks of rock.

_There now. My problem is solved._

"NO!" I screamed, remembering what Keriuh said about new Toa. "NO! YOU DIDN'T DO THAT!"

The shadow turned to me, and his eyes widened. _Now, now, what did I just do?_

He turned, and used his whips again, this time smashing the ground, and the earth erupted, smashing the remaining rocks into smaller, some even turned to dust, fluttering into the air. There was no more of the Toa Suva.

"NO!"

_Yes. Yes. _The figure turned to grin at me. _Feel the sorrow again, feel the hopelessness_ again. _Feel the screams, the blood your friends will sacrifice, just because you made one false move, your idiotic mind, too much of good. What a shame, what a disappointment your loved ones will receive when they find out no one will take them home._

I firmly grasped my fists.

"No."

The shadow figure tilted his head a little to the left. _Oh?_

"You will not take me away from my family." I whispered. The back of my mind, still insane from the fear, was stunned by the speech I made. "I will find them, and bring them home. You will not pull me from them, never."

* * *

Wionn made another slash on the Poverix he was in a battle with, and the soldier screamed, before flapping its bladed wings, forcing the Ta-matoran to duck to dodge them, only to

Keriuh flipped into midair, slashing at the two deadly insects that were fighting to get him. Hiavo was also desperately trying to fend off the soldier in front of him, which was hissing deadly and swiping its claws, threatening to shred the onu matoran to pieces. The risk of them surrendering was high. So high.

"WE AREN'T GETTING ANY BETTER!" Yelled Hiavo as he tried to swing the claws off frantically.

"WE HAVE TO!" Wionn screamed. "DON'T COWER, ONU-MATORAN!"

_Claire's in there._

* * *

Far away where the stars hung, where the moon glowed, where the galaxy reveal its brightness, where the hope hangs.

Where the new light begins to shine.

Back into the Matoran Universe, the clouds seem to clear a little, revealing the stars that scarred the eternal darkness, the Toa's existence, placing a assuring glow into the city beneath. The dwellers watched, emerging from their hiding place, murmuring in wonder, as a new batch of seven lights begin to shine, ever so brightly, spiraling around the twelves stars that held the other Toa like comets, before finding a place to freeze.

As the matoran waited, the lights, each color themed from seven tribes, red, blue, gold, white, brown, deep brown, shot from each of the newly formed stars, tearing through air, bringing gasps to each mouth of the dwellers there, as the spectrum tore into two ways, and launched to their own direction.

In the Coliseum, where the Turagas hid, the Turagas watched.

"So it has come." Murmured Turaga Vakama.

"New hope."

* * *

As the three started to loose hope in the battle between the Poverix for a friend, Hievo glimpsed four shooting lights heading for them. It was too late to cry 'DUCK'! And the small battle ended as three of elemental energies smashed into the matorans, before the light itself slowly engulfed the three matorans, who crashed to the floor.

One made its way through the peeks of the temple, searing off the Poverix that flows around it slowly, and, the Ga-matoran widened her eyes as her necklace begin to shine as bright as the light that engulfed her as well.

* * *

**Reader: What? What did I just read? What happened to the other three lights? WHAT HAPPENED?! WHY IS IT SO CRAPPY! YEEAAARGGGHHH**

**Author: CHILL! CHILL! *dumps ice buckets on you and goes to the corner***


End file.
